


Forever.

by tacky_skeleton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_skeleton/pseuds/tacky_skeleton
Summary: Koji knows he’s going to live forever.Right?(This is from a Danganronpa killing game role play)
Comments: 2





	Forever.

“Koji, are you gonna die someday?”

Koji looked up at his elder sister with surprise, they had been playing doctors office for the last couple of hours, it was one of the few times she got to visit him at the hospital, and everything was going smoothly until the strange question.   
“Why are you askin me that, Emi?”

“...Cause Ma and Da an’ thi doctors said you were really sick, and that you…” Emi paused with a distressed expression.

“I mean...we all die someday, right?” Koji was going to continue, but he noticed his sisters increasingly worried expression, and the tears that were threating to spill out of her eyes.

“B-b-But not me t-though! Koji is big and strong n’ t-tough!”

Emi giggled, “So, like a superhero?”

“Yeah, like a superhero! That lives forever!”

“Yeah! Koji, the great man that lasts forever—

And ever

“WAIT, NO! PLEASE!” Koji tried to scream, but nobody could hear him now.

And ever

Koji felt the cold chains on his arms and legs, he continued screaming, but the tape blocked it, he saw what looked to be Monodog and Monokat.

And ever

Kojis brain began to feel like mush as the blood was sucked out of him.

And ever.

Koji lay there on the table, he was dying, and he knew it.   
I’m so sorry, Osami, I wouldn’t do it now, please don't kill me I’m sorry—  
The scalpel went into his chest.

“Wow. That’s a long time.” Koji said smiling.

“It is, but he’s just the sidekick, his power is no match for the greater and more powerful—“

“Aw man! No way I’m being the sidekick!”

The two bickered on who was who and who was stronger.

Koji glanced at the clock. “Oh, I gotta go, be right back.”

Emi frowned “Where are you going?”

“I need to take my medicine.”


End file.
